


RPing is hard

by azr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azr/pseuds/azr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta's matesprit and moirail don't really get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RPing is hard

**Author's Note:**

> I found this scribbled out in a notebook from last year and decided to try writing it up. Please enjoy this silliness! Also I can't remember if Equius or Terezi interacted in canon but oh well.

CT: D --> *The majestic hoofbeast canters into view, udders gently swaying with the inspiring movement*  
GC: *TH3 F34RSOM3 DR4GON1C L3G1SL4C3R4TOR L4NDS H34V1LY ON TH3 GROUND B3FOR3 TH3 PUNY HOOFB34ST 4ND S4YS H3 1S 1LL3G4LLY TR3SP4SS1NG ON H3R L4ND TH4T SH3 CL41M3D JUST NOW TO P1SS H1M OFF >:]*  
GC: *B3FOR3 H3 G3TS 4 CH4NCE TO SP34K SH3 UNL3E4SH3S H3R FL4M3ES OF JUST1C3!!!*  
CT: D --> *The hoofbeast lets out an angered whinny, instinctively spraying 100sus milk from his udders in the dire%ion of the insolent lower blooded dragon*  
GC: DUD3 TH4TS GROSS K33P YOUR F3TISH3S OUT OF TH3 RP >:[  
CT: D --> %cuse me  
CT: D --> There is nothing fetishistic in finding hoofbeasts, the STRONGEST and most awe-inspiring creatures on our planet, beautif001 when they perform the act of secreting their wonderf001 natural milk  
GC: FOR GODS S4K3 W3V3 W3NT OV3R TH1S B3FOR3  
GC: YOUR3 PROB4BLY SW34T1NG THROUGH YOUR CLOTH3S 4T TH1S V3RY MOM3NT  
CT: D --> That does not affect roleplaying in anyway  
GC: SO YOU 4DM1T TO SW34T1NG COP1OUSLY DU3 TO 4ROUS4L  
CT: D --> There is nothing wrong with finding beauty in hoofbeasts  
GC: TH3 PROS3CUT1ON R3STS 1TS C4S3 >:]  
AC: :33 you guys! we n33d to stay ic  
AC: :33 why do you two n33d to argue you like this efurrytime we rp :((  
CT: D --> I am STRONGLY apologetic Nepeta  
CT: D --> But I cannot let such offensive and uneducated comments go unremarked  
GC: Y34H W3LL YOUR F4C3 1S OFF3NS1V3  
GC: BURN >:]  
CT: D --> That does not even make sense  
CT: D --> You act too much like a wriggler for someone of your b100d color  
GC: YOU C4LL M3 4 WR1GGL3R BUT YOU C4NT 3V3N H4NDL3 P3OPL3 C4LL1NG YOUR HOOFB34ST M1LK BUKK4K3 F3T1SH WH4T 1T 1S  
GC: WH1CH 1S GROSS 4ND W31RD  
GC: BUT TH4TS HOW YOU 4R3 1N G3N3R4L >:[  
AC: :(( both of you are acting like wrigglers! i just want to rp and have furn with my matespurrit and meowrail but you two always refuse to get along and im tired of it  
AC: :33 i shouldnt have to f33l like your guyss pawspitice efurrytime were in a chat togefur!  
AC: :33 please can you two try to get along and not attack each ofur efurry 5 minutes? it would be so great if you were furiends!  
GC: 1LL 1GNOR3 YOUR 1MPL1C4T1ON OF M3 H4V1NG 4NYTH1NG BUT PL4TON1C D1SL1K3 FOR YOUR MO1R41L 4ND 1GNOR3 4LL FUTUR3 OFF3NC3S 1N F4VOR OF RP   
CT: D --> Fine  
CT: D --> I apologize and will let the comments go so we may continue enjoying our plays of fantasy  
CT: D --> I will not be so lenient next time though  
GC: YOU 4CT SO TOUGH FROM B3H1ND YOUR COMPUT3R SCR33N   
CT: D --> Says the small blind girl two castes below me  
AC: XOO arrgggggghhhh!!! *ac would be tearing out her hair if her purrbeast fursona had thumbs!!!!!!!*


End file.
